Invasion of the Trojan Horses
Invasion of the Trojan Horses is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *PC Matic *Elemental *Tundra Featuring roles *Pranky *Pierce *Jerky *Nuggy Plot The episode begins with Blake and PC Matic sitting down and drinking Pepsi, then PC Matic shows Blake a rogue security software called PC Matic that he made. PC Matic tells Blake that they can make a lot of money with that. Pierce knocks on the door and Blake opens it, then Blake greets Pierce. Pierce asks Blake what's up. Pierce then walks inside PC Matic's house and sits next to Blake at the table. PC Matic gives Pierce a bottle of Dr. Pepper. PC Matic tells Pierce that he is selling PC Matic which is a rogue security software program. Pierce says nice, then Blake, Pierce, and PC Matic start selling PC Matic online and start to make a lot of money. Jerky is on his computer and sees a PC Matic ad which he clicks on, then buys and downloads PC Matic for 150 dollars. The PC Matic software then does a scan on his computer and tells him that his computer has a lot of registry problems and four adware viruses. While this is happening, Blake is using a spyware program to watch what Jerky is doing on his computer screen. Jerky clicks the "remove all errors" button and he gets a blue screen message saying "registry error 500 hard drive failure". Jerky faints after seeing that blue screen message. Blake says "Success!". PC Matic high-fives Blake. Pranky is on his computer watching videos on YouTube and he sees a PC Matic ad pop up, so he clicks it then buys and downloads PC Matic for 150 dollars. The PC Matic software does a scan on his computer and says that it detected a worm virus and registry errors. Pranky clicks the "remove all errors" button, closes PC Matic and browses the internet again, but he notices that he has two toolbars installed and he sees an ad with a smiley face that says "Congratulations! You are today's lucky winner.". Pranky tries to use his real antivirus program, but PC Matic disabled it. Pierce tells PC Matic and Blake that he got the password to Pranky's computer. PC Matic says they've only made like 300 dollars so far. Nuggy is on his computer looking at the weather channel, then he sees a PC Matic ad on his computer, while Tundra walks up to Nuggy and asks about the weather. Nuggy says that they'll have rain/thunder for the weather that day and he saw that new PC Matic ad which he claimed that it looks good. Tundra tells him to not click it as it's a fraud. Elemental walks in to the room and asks what's going on there. Nuggy says that he saw a PC Matic ad. Elemental says that he knows who is responsible for this. Pranky knocks on Elemental's door and Elemental opens the door, then Pranky says that he just bought and downloaded PC Matic for 150 dollars but it installed more viruses. Elemental says that he knows that PC Matic, Blake and possibly Pierce are responsible for this. Elemental and Tundra go to Pranky's house and remove PC Matic and other malware from his computer. Pranky thanks those two guys. Tundra says "No problem.", then Elemental and Tundra go to PC Matic's house and knock on the door. Elemental tells them to open the door right now. PC Matic, Blake and Pierce are really worried. Blake opens the door and says hi to Elemental and Tundra. Elemental tells Blake that he knows what the trio were doing. Blake runs up to PC Matic and Pierce tells them to run, so Blake, Pierce and PC Matic run inside the basement with Elemental and Tundra chasing after them. Blake, Pierce and PC Matic are now tired from running. Tundra and Elemental catch up to Blake, Pierce and PC Matic. Tundra gives PC Matic and Pierce a regular wedgie and says, "This is for ruining Pranky's computer!". Blake hides in an empty room and Elemental walks in and scares Blake, as Elemental has a really mad look on his face. Blake tells Elemental that it was just a mistake. Elemental disagrees and gives Blake a regular wedgie, causing Blake to scream very loudly. Elemental and Tundra make Blake, Pierce and PC Matic give back the money they made off of the PC Matic software and fix Jerky's computer. After that, Elemental and Tundra go back to Elemental's house. Meanwhile, Blake, Pierce and PC Matic sit on the couch and watch the weather channel. Blake sighs and drinks from his Pepsi bottle. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths